As computer systems become faster, electronic components in the computer systems generate more heat requiring more efficient cooling techniques. There are different techniques to provide cooling. They may be classified generally as passive cooling or active cooling. Passive cooling techniques are typically quieter as compared to active cooling techniques since they don't generally include an air moving device such as a fan or a liquid moving device such as a pump. Active cooling techniques on the other hand may be more effective than the passive cooling techniques. In the active cooling techniques, many different factors may affect their cooling capacity and application. These factors may include fan size, placement, noise, etc.